Love Challenge
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Ryoma mendapat tantangan untuk mendekati sepupu Tezuka-senpai, mampukah dia ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi]


Minna-sama !

Ketemu lagi nih sama Yuuko~

Happy reading yak ! :*

Loving Him Was Red

Seperti biasa, tim Seigaku tengah latihan tenis dan beberapa fangirls berkumpul dengan kamera digital sampai DSLR untuk mendapatkan foto Echizen Ryouma, anak kelas 1 yang keren, handal, dan sebenarnya… Cuek. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda karena ada seorang anak cewek yang mengikuti kapten Tezuka saat latihan dan dia membawa buku absensi. "Wooow… Kireiii !" Puji Momoshiro, "Dia pacar Tezuka-senpai ?" Tanya Eiji, semua anggota tenis cowok ricuh seketika. PRIIIT ! Mereka hening lagi setelah Tezuka meniup peluit dengan kencang sekali. "Cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian !" Bentaknya seperti biasa, dan tentunya mereka ikuti. "A, anu…" Eiji masih di sana, dan Tezuka menatapnya garang, "Ada apa lagi ?" Tanyanya, "Eh, ituuu… Cewek itu siapa ?", "Oh ini… Manager baru kita, sekaligus dia sepupuku yang baru pindah ke sekolah ini, Takagi Azusa ! Ayo lanjutkan latihan kalian !" Kali ini Eiji langsung berlari ke lapangan.

"Hei, hei ! Cewek itu manager baru kita lho !", "Wah ? Lucky !", "Sayang sekali… Dia sepupunya kapten !", "Apaaa ?!" Mendengar kabar baik, sekaligus buruk itu, semua anggota menjadi takut untuk mendekati Azusa, kecuali Echizen Ryouma yang sepertinya merasa di tantang oleh Eiji. "Chibi, menurutmu manager baru kita cantik tidak ?" Tanyanya, "Hmm, kenapa ?", "Ahaha, sok datar begituuu… Padahal kamu juga tidak mungkin mendapatkan Azusa-chan itu~" Eiji terkekeh sementara Ryouma mendelik, "Siapa bilang ?!", "Waaah… Ada yang panas nih~", "Sudahlah, aku mau fokus latihan !" Ia mengayunkan raketnya dan pura-pura tidak melihat Eiji yang sedang asik tertawa renyah.

Skip Time…

Sesuai tantangan yang sebenarnya bukan tantangan Eiji itu, Ryouma harus berani mengajak Azusa kenalan dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya, padahal bukankah Ryouma itu cuek ? Hmm, kali ini dia mungkin merasa tertantang soal masalah cewek. "Omae wa dare ?" Tanya Ryouma tanpa basa-basi saat Azusa sedang asik menulis daftar hadir, "Eh ? Ta, Takagi Azusa…" Jawab gadis itu malu-malu, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan buku karena tidak ingin menatap Ryouma, ia benar-benar pemalu, mungkin. "Kenapa kamu ?" Tanya Ryouma bingung, cewek yang menurutnya aneh itu memang agak jaga jarak duduk dengannya, "A, anu… Aku lagi salesma…" Oh, ternyata dia sedang sakit, "Hoo… Tidak apa-apa kok, aku kebal sama virus menular…" Jawab Ryouma masih dengan nada cool miliknya itu, "Eh, iya… Baiklah…" Azusa menurunkan bukunya, "Kamu beneran sepupu Tezuka-senpai ?" Ia agak ragu karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak mirip, malah terkesan manis dan lugu, tidak seperti Tezuka yang killer, tegas begitu, "Iya, aku memang sepupunya…", "Tidak mirip lho !", "Hee ? Ho, hontou ?" Ryouma mengangguk, Azusa tertawa, "Hahaha, memang banyak juga yang bilang seperti itu !" Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, dan anggota Seigaku lain yang menonton hal itu tertawa geli, tidak menyangka bahwa Ryouma yang dingin dan cool itu ternyata bisa saja mendekati sepupu kapten mereka.

Skip Time…

Ryouma sepertinya sudah melupakan tantangan dari Eiji dan mulai menyukai Azusa. "Sakuno-chan ! Apa benar Ryouma-sama milikku itu suka pada manager klub cowok ituuu ?" Tanya Tomoka yang panik minta ampun pada Sakuno yang tengah melamun saat itu, "Huh ? A, aku tidak tahu Tomo-chan…" Jawabnya sedikit lemas karena sebenarnya Sakuno juga menyukai Ryouma sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dan ia masuk ke klub tenis itu.

"Jadi… Kamu benar-benar suka sama Azusa-chan ?" Tanya Eiji tidak percaya, dan Ryouma mengangguk, "Aku akan menembaknya sekarang !" Ia tersenyum lebar, tidak seperti Ryouma yang biasanya, "Wooow ! Semoga berhasil !" Beberapa anggota lain yang hanya menguping akhirnya muncul dan menyemangati Ryouma.

"Nah, Azusa… Nanti jangan dulu pulang ya !" Bisik Ryouma saat mereka latihan seperti biasa, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ckckck, sepertinya sampai sini berjalan lancar ya ?" Momoshiro menepuk kepalanya, "Yup, akan baik-baik saja kok senpai !" Jawab Ryouma sambil memulai pemanasan.

Skip Time…

"Ada apa Ryouma-kun ?" Tanya Azusa saat mereka tinggal berdua saja di lanpangan tenis, padahal anggota cowok lain (kecuali Tezuka) tengah mengintip ria di semak-semak, "Hmm… Begini, aku suka padamu… Mau jadi pacarku ?" Ujar Ryouma tanpa sedikit basa-basi lebih dulu, Azusa bengong seketika, "Ryo, Ryouma-kun bercanda ya ? Ahah… So, soalnya kamu kan terkenal, banyak fangirls dan…", "Aku nggak peduli…" Ryouma memotong perkataan Azusa, "Tinggal jawab ya atau tidak saja, yang mana ?" Ia mengeluarkan ekspresi poker face, padahal jantungnya dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Setelah hening beberapa menit, "Ya, aku… Aku mau !" Jawab Azusa dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Saat Ryouma akan bilang terimakasih, tiba-tiba semua anggota keluar dari semak-semak dan bersorak gembira, "Wuaaah ! Chibi berhasiiil !" Teriak mereka.

~THE END~

Nah, maaf banget kalau abal…

Takdir sih…

Thx for reading ! :D


End file.
